


I'm Sorry

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: "I'm sorry again, Tetsuya." Akashi looked sincerely at his lover, apologetic orbs coming into view. Kuroko finally smiled as he neared the redhead's side and hugged him."I miss you, Sei-kun." The tealnette softly spoke but the ache in his voice was very subtle."I know, I'm sorry, I miss you too". Akashi replied looking tenderly at him.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 32





	I'm Sorry

It was a very cold night with only the effulgence of the lamp providing vision in the four dark corners of the room. His hand traced the other side of the bed where his partner should be sleeping and only an empty space is what he was met with. His ceruleans orbs lingered on the matress and he cannot help but to dully ache. 

The room they've been sleeping for almost 2 months now became an unlively shades of gloom. No sight of the bright red hair and only a thin sheet of quilt to provide him warmth instead of his lover's temperature. The tealnette bit his lip in sadness. He had grown so used to his lover that it's hard to have this instances knowing that they're inevitable. 

'I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I have a business meeting this Saturday. I'll return on the afternoon of Sunday. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you there and the day after' 

Akashi sadly said as he cuddles the phantom in his arms. Kuroko just said nothing and only hummed in agreement knowing that they have their own life matters to attend to. The redhead kissed his forehead before they succumbed to sleep that night. 

Pacing back, Kuroko pushed down the immense clouds of worry inside his chest   
while going to his nightstand and consuming two sleeping pills. Despite the use of sleeping pills, he still persevered on another sleepless night. He hoped that tomorrow would be a better day. 

Akashi arrived noon and he greeted his lover who was awfully quiet. He frowned a little knowing that the tealnette was hurt by him not reaching out to him for a day. He knew that it made his lover worry. 

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry.." Akashi hugged his lover who was quiet on his spot. Kuroko too is not sure himself as to how he should respond because he was hurt. He can't say that it's alright just like how he used to in the past. 

The redhead emperor just hugged him. He'll make it up to him. He definitely will. 

They spent their night as usual having their talks and just about everything they could share their thoughts too. Kuroko's mood was alleviated and the redhead was happy for this. He held the tealnette's hand and planted kisses on his knuckles. 

"I'm sorry again, Tetsuya." Akashi looked sincerely at his lover, apologetic orbs coming into view. Kuroko finally smiled as he neared the redhead's side and hugged him. 

"I miss you, Sei-kun." The tealnette softly spoke but the ache in his voice was very subtle. 

"I know, I'm sorry, I miss you too". Akashi replied looking tenderly at him. 

"Hai.." 

They spent their night cuddling and only whispering sweet nothings to each other. 

At the very last moment, Akashi was able to appease his lover and both couldn't be more happier. Kuroko was able to sleep soundly that night. 

"Sei-kun, what are your plans for today?" Kuroko asked his lover. 

"Ah, there's this business proposal I have to check. Do you have something in mind, Tetsuya?" Akashi replied looking at the piles of paper that he did not noticed the tealnette looking at him with his blank eyes. 

"It's nothing, then I'll see Sei-kun later." 

"See you later, Tetsuya." 

Kuroko released a sigh as he exited out of his lover's office. His cerulean orbs turned blank no longer holding any enthusiasm. Maybe he should also occupy himself. It just stings a bit holding onto his words then left suspended in the air. 

He left their bedroom as he settled in one of the spare rooms in their house. He doesn't want his lover to see him at such state. 

Akashi finished assorting the business proposal and he returned to his and Tetsuya's bedroom. He narrowed his eyes searching through each corner but he really can't see the one he wanted to see most. 

"Tetsuya?" 

There were no replies. Only silence. His voice echoed through the four corners of the room and it left a heavy feeling inside his chest without hearing a response. 

Without him realizing, he was already running and broking through sweat as he went through each room. His Tetsuya. His beautiful phantom who always loved to read books. 

He was about to call the police when he heard a muffled choke in the last room he haven't searched through yet. He did not hesitate more and he opened the door. The redhead sighed in relief but it was ephemeral when he heard the silent cries of his lover. 

A frown could be seen on the emperor's face as he ventured his path to his beloved phantom. Heterochromatic orbs looked down at his lover and the sight made him frown more. There his beloved crying himself to sleep then he realized.

'I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I have a business meeting this Saturday. I'll return on the afternoon of Sunday. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you there and the day after' 

He was angry at himself for being negligent after appeasing his lover that he thought it was all okay the day after. He hated the thought of his lover crying while waiting for him. And he hated that he couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening. 

He bent down and removed the tealnette from the cold and unfamiliar bed. He pampered kisses on the tealnette's wet lashes and it woke the phantom away from his dreamless slumber. 

Before he knew it, he was laid on their bed and the redhead hugged him tightly. 

"Tetsuya, forgive me, I was very negligent. You might not hold onto my words anymore and I'm really sorry for not noticing." 

Akashi spoke near to his lover's ears with his also dreaded state. The tealnette was afraid of letting the redhead's word sink in that he just stared blankly at the redhead. 

"It's fin-" 

"No, it's not!" Akashi looked at his lover intensely.

Kuroko flinched and he turned quieter until droplets of tear streamed down his face. 

"It hurts, Sei-kun, it hurts a lot.." 

Kuroko said in between sobs while he rubbed his eye with the back of hand to soothe the stream of tears drenching his lashes. 

Akashi can no longer stand it. He entrapped him to his embrace, he silently cried too on the bluenette's shoulder. 

Both men cried their hearts out. One losing his treasure and the other one letting go of something painful. They cried their hearts out until tears sprung to their eyes. 

Soon, both of them we're composed again and Akashi held Kuroko's hand kissing his knuckles again. 

"You'll never go through that type of pain again, Tetsuya. I'm absolute, I'll make sure of it." 

It took a while for the tealnette to respond. 

"Hai.." 

"Will you forgive me?"

"... don't do it again.." 

"Never" 

Akashi smiled and kissed his lips before he went through his phone and played some soft music as he turned off the lights leaving only the dim wall lamp just enough for them to took sight of each other. The redhead walked towards the phantom and he started kissing the teal locks. 

Kuroko's breathing intensified, and his cerulean eyes grew very tender. Eyes filled with only that person in front of him. 

Akashi kissed his lashes then to his nose finally ending on the soft lips biting it a little. The redhead placed his lover's arms around his neck making his intention obvious. 

Kuroko followed Akashi's intention and pressed their head together to share a very loving kiss. 

Their lips quivered with hesitation as they spent every second shortening the distance between them. Slowly, before they even realized, their lips brushed against each other again before pulling back, face flushed with all the romantics ready to burst. 

"Sei-kun"

Kuroko slinged his arms to the redhead's neck before inching closer than before. 

"How is it?" Akashi pulled his beloved closer to him. Everything he could do to decrease the gap between them. 

"Deadly" 

"Fuck it" 

Their lips brushed again bringing themselves for another kiss. They pulled back but came back stronger than ever. The tip of their tounge danced for dominance, their teeth clashed by the reckless and inexperienced closure of both beautiful entities. They hugged each other so closely and filled the room romantic sucking sound. Everything to make them closer. Their chest touched and so does their hearts, the space between. 

Akashi held his Tetsuya with a smile, then gently swayed, they looked like they were dancing but in all actuality, it was more like two people who were tenderly in love were quietly standing still.

"Thank you, Sei-kun." Kuroko whispered.

"The moment's far from over yet, Tetsuya."

Akashi finished his words as he started to hum, softly, but just enough for the two of them to hear.

Their bodies found rhythm at the height of the night as they swayed back and forth holding each other close.

Both of them couldn't be more happier, it could be said that they compensated for the bitterness of one's heart filling it with butterflies. As they held each other near while dancing with their eyes closed, they painted this moment into their head never to be forgotten. 

"I love you so much, Sei-kun." Kuroko softly said out of nowhere. 

The redhead was caught unprepared before he smiled with a beautiful grin to match. 

"I love you too, Tetsuya."


End file.
